They All Lived Story 32: Boom
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Edward and Winry enjoy a trip to Resembool to welcome another grandchild into the family. The Mustangs are preparing for a similar happy event, when Maes Mustang's past comes back to bite in the worst possible way, threatening his career and more.
1. Chapter 1

**June 20****th****, 1957**

Edward rarely had occasion to visit the Armstrong family estates, despite the fact that Alex had inherited them years ago and had never actually moved out the way his sisters had after they got married – or in Olivia's case, promoted. So the Strong Arm Alchemist still lived there with his wife, Cynthia.

Their two daughters – Alexandria Rose and Annabelle Louise – were both grown and married. Alexandria had married a wealthy businessman and moved to West City where she assisted him in his business and they had two sons. Annabelle had married a minor member of one of Creta's old noble families and moved to Pylos, where she was making a surprising splash on the international art scene with her paintings. She and her husband had one son and a daughter.

Edward knew a good deal more about Alex's daughters and their families; it was hard not to when Armstrong got talking about them because he could go on for hours. Perhaps fortunately for everyone, Alex had never had a son, and his wife – while as finely bred and of as long a lineage – was much less overpowering a personality!

So today was a rare occasion, but one certainly worth the effort of putting on a good suit; the Strong Arm Alchemist was finally retiring. Ed felt oddly nostalgic and a little sad, though it was ironic that he was actually going to miss interacting with the man every day. He was sure Alex would be around, but when someone was ready to get out – and Ed knew that Armstrong had considered it many times, especially back right after Ishbal – than it was time for it and they would celebrate in style!

Today was Armstrong's first day of retirement and in celebration his wife had invited friends and family and colleagues to share in that day. Fortunately, their home was more than big enough to handle that many people! Even just their very closest friends counted up to quite a number when extended family was included; Elrics, Heimlers, Mustangs, Feurys, Falmans, Bredas, Kanes, and a large number of other State Alchemists and military personnel, as well as some entirely non-military friends of the Armstrong family who Edward had never met or only in passing. Edward and Winry had Tore in tow as well, though the kid looked reasonably uncomfortable in a suit. Will and Ren happened to be passing through the area, and Ethan – with Lia, unsurprisingly – was home from college for the summer. The only Elrics not in attendance were Aldon and Cassie and their brood; given that Cassie was due to have their fourth child in the next few weeks travel had _not_ been an option. Ed, Winry, and Tore were going to spend a few weeks in Resembool to help out and visit when the baby came.

Perhaps the only guest that made Ed a little edgy was Olivia. Both Catherine and Olivia – and Catherine's family – had come in to congratulate their brother. Ed wondered if Olivia had only shown up to be gracious and keep up appearances, or if she might actually have some affection for her only brother. Either way, Ed avoided the old bat. He was sure she wouldn't retire until the day she fell dead at her desk, and despite her age she still seemed far too vital for that to happen anytime soon.

"Edward, Winry, I am so glad you could make it today!" Ed found himself the victim of one of Armstrong's enthusiastic hugs as he stood near one of the buffet tables covered in delicacies.

"Thanks," Ed replied, trying not to sound as squished as he felt until the bigger man put him down. When he could breathe again he smiled. "Congratulations," he said even though he had done so a few times already. "So how does it feel to be officially retired?"

"Refreshingly relaxing," Alex smiled. "I do enjoy having the leisure to pursue enjoyable pastimes. Cynthia and I are planning a long Continental tour. Finally some time for pleasant, peaceful travel."

"Sounds great," Ed chuckled. "Maybe someday I'll have the sense to follow your example."

"Wouldn't that be something," Winry smirked beside him. "You know, Ed, a little travel that doesn't involve adventure and danger might be nice."

Ed replied with a casual shrug. "We're going to Resembool aren't we?" He was teasing her of course. He knew she meant more worldly travel. Most of what they had done in their lives when it came to going any distance was tied to a mission or goal of some sort. Rarely did they have a real vacation.

"That'll do for now," Winry acquiesced after a moment.

Armstrong chuckled. "You would be wise to consider it, Edward." Then someone waved the man in another direction, and Ed, Winry, and Tore headed into the crowd in another direction.

"So what do you think of the place?" Ed asked Tore.

"It's huge!" Tore exclaimed. He had looked a little wide-eyed since they pulled up and parked outside the estates earlier. "What I wouldn't have given to end up in a place like this when I was trying to make a living on the streets."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't mention that colorful bit of the recent past to any of the security guards," Ed chuckled, though it was a fair warning.

"Oh, right." Tore looked around surreptitiously.

"Like you never broke into a mansion," Winry snorted, nudging Ed in the ribs with one elbow.

Tore looked up at Ed sharply. "You _what_?"

"Rat," Ed shot at Winry before giving Tore a conspiratorial grin. "She's right. I've done a lot of less than legal things in the name of the state and a mission. Doesn't make it right though, even if it is a matter of necessity."

"Are you ever going to tell me those stories?" Tore asked skeptically.

"Sometime," Ed replied vaguely.

Tore rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got it. Hey, do you mind if I go hang out with someone a little more…"

"Your age?" Ed finished the statement, taking no offense. "Sure, go ahead. Just stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," Tore grinned impishly then ducked off into the crowd heading for a group of kids about his age. Ed spotted Charisa Breda among them and knew everything would be fine. He knew most of the kids in the group. There wasn't likely to be any real trouble.

"So does he make the rest of us look like angels when we were kids?"

Ed turned, grinning, and enfolded his daughter in a brief hug. "No, you did that on your own."

Sara gave him a skeptical smile. "I'm not entirely sure I believe you, but thanks for the compliment. Some party isn't it?" For the occasion, Sara was out of uniform like everyone else, today dressed in a simple blouse and skirt in white and a rich plum color.

"It's what I've come to expect from Alex and Cynthia," Winry commented. Despite the few times they had been to the Armstrong estates, or to events hosted by them elsewhere, Ed had to admit they were consummate hosts. "And for an occasion like this, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I think almost everyone I know is here," Sara nodded.

"Where's Franz?" Winry asked curiously.

"Over there," Sara gestured through the crowd, smiling. When Ed looked, Franz was chatting with Maes and Elena while Trisha and little Roy ran in circles around them. Théa, almost a year, clung to her mother's skirt and watched them with eager eyes that said she wanted to run after them but all she was likely to do was topple over if she tried.

"I can hardly believe they're expecting again," Winry commented softly.

Ed nodded. "That was quick," he agreed; less than two months at most from losing the last to conception judging from the recent announcement and from conversation with Roy and Riza. "Planned?" If anyone would know, it would be Sara.

"I think so," Sara replied cautiously. She looked a little concerned. "They're both happy about it, but Elena's been very cautious even though Maes told me the doctor said everything is fine."

"I can understand why," Winry commented softly. Ed squeezed her hand, remembering still the tense weeks leading up to Ethan's birth, when Winry had been ordered to bed rest to keep their little one from coming into the world too soon to survive. "I can scarcely imagine anything more painful than losing a child."

"They seem to be getting past it all right now," Sara confided. "Maes is just even more protective than usual, and Elena seems inclined to let him be that way."

"They'll probably settle down again after the baby comes," was Winry's pronouncement on the subject. "No worries about it getting here safely, and more time to move past what's happened."

Sara nodded. "I hope so. Maes has been so jumpy and tense, even at work. We've had them over a few times, but most of the time they just want to be at home together." Her concern for her friends was clear.

"It'll be all right," Ed assured her with a smile. "You'll see. So," he shifted subjects just a little to lighten the mood. "When are we gonna see another grandkid on your end? Your brother's about to be up on you four to one!"

"And it's going to stay that way a little longer," Sara chuckled wryly. "Aldon's crazy and we've got life settled the way we like it right now. Work during the day and family time in the evenings and weekends. I love my daughter but one toddler at a time please!"

Ed snickered. "We were fortunate that you three weren't right on top of each other, though Al and Elicia managed just fine with two close together, and my Mom did it almost entirely on her own. You'd be fine."

"I'm not anywhere near as patient as Aunt Elicia or Grandma Trisha," Sara shook her head matter-of-factly. "Right now we're happy the way things are."

"And that's what matters," Winry nodded.

As they watched, Trisha swung around Franz's legs to avoid her pursuing friend and practically started climbing her father's pants! He wobbled a little, then braced and scooped her up out of little Roy's reach. She squealed and grabbed as Franz settled her on his shoulders. Trisha giggled and grabbed tightly onto his hair and neck.

"I think it's my turn to rescue the dashing hero," Sara giggled as she headed off.

Ed watched his daughter rejoin her husband, scooping Trisha easily off Franz's shoulders and tickling her even as she set her back on the ground with a gentle admonition that was mirrored by the one Maes was giving his son.

"Missing those days?" Winry's comment was full of gentle amusement.

Ed put his arm around her waist. "Maybe a little. Life was easier then."

"Easier maybe…but better?"

Ed turned to look at his wife with a knowing smile. "That's not even remotely a fair question and you know it. Life was good then; life is good now. That's what matters. Come on," he steered her back towards the table. "I didn't get a slice of pie."

**July 10****th****, 1957**

The world was a much bigger place than Tore had realized. Oh, he understood numbers on maps and charts, but to really discover it for himself was a whole new experience. The train ride to Resembool was definitely an eye opener! He had never seen so much open land. Heck, he had never been out of Central. The parks were the closest thing to a forest or field he had ever seen outside of pictures and those did not even begin to capture the scope of the world beyond the city.

He was enraptured with the passing countryside and the smaller towns and cities they went through. So much was the same and yet _not_. When they changed trains for Resembool a couple of days South of Central, he was glad they had a few hours layover, because it meant he got to see a little of the city when they stopped at a restaurant for lunch and wandered down the main street. It was surprising how much he marveled at it, despite the similarities. Perhaps it was how at home he felt that amazed him most.

Resembool... was the emptiest place he had ever seen. When he stood on the platform for the first time all he could see in the distance was the hint of a village off to one side in the hills, a warehouse by the train station, and then a few houses speckling the hills. "It's so…empty."

"It's more than you could see from here when I was your age," Fullmetal smirked, then his eyes went blank a moment and he slapped his palm against his face. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Don't worry, honey," Mrs. Elric chuckled as she picked up her own suitcase. "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks," Fullmetal smirked. He looked out across the landscape. "I'm a little surprised Aldon's not here to meet us."

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it," Winry replied as they walked out of the station and started up the dirt road. "He's probably at the house. I hope we haven't arrived too late."

Tore followed them down the road without commenting – a dirt road! He had never actually seen one, but he felt too foolish to say so and admit what felt like ignorance. It wasn't his fault he had never been out in the country. It was weird to try and picture the Elrics growing up out here though.

Scattered houses, sheep dotting the hillsides; it was a nice late afternoon, sunny and warm though not too hot. They walked along under the deep blue sky, dotted with clouds that looked – at least Tore thought – a lot like the sheep.

Tore did his best not to be nervous as he carried his pack along the unfamiliar road. He had seen pictures of Aldon Elric and his family and heard plenty of stories, but he had not yet met these members of the family and he only hoped that it would go well. After over half a year in Edward's home, Tore felt more settled than he had in twice that time before it. He had gotten used to being patient about his quest to find his mother. There was little to do now but wait for a lead.

He had a routine again, and time had simply proven what Charisa had told him; the Elrics were who they were and they would always make it clear where they stood with a person. Tore liked that. They treated him like a young man, but they did not treat him like a _child. _He had chores around the house, school work, and then his lessons in alchemy and training sessions with Fullmetal.

Aside from two incidents at school, Tore had mostly stayed out of trouble. The first was a fight in which Tore had played the protagonist, helping defend another kid that was getting picked on. For that he had gotten a lecture on appropriate use of force, followed by a sparring session that gave him better ways of handling it. The second time Tore had admitted that he'd lost his temper when the same bullies started teasing him about his height. Both Edward and Mrs. Elric had chuckled over that one, he'd been told he needed to learn not to respond to an enemy's gibes, and he got two days suspension from alchemy practice, though double the physical training. Strict but fair and consistent; Tore was good with that.

The house appeared on the hill above them and Tore watched it with interest. It was a big house, pretty, and it had a huge playground built to one side that was bigger than any Tore had ever seen in Central. Of course, Mrs. Elric had told him they had three grandsons who lived here and that Aldon designed and built things for a living, so perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. That thing was cool! He didn't care how old he was, he was going to enjoy climbing to the top and getting a good look around!

Fullmetal knocked on the door and Tore tried to relax, nerves twisting his stomach. New environment, new people… wait, he wasn't a coward! He screwed up his courage, and waited.

* * *

Winry was sure she had never seen her son looking so tired as when Aldon opened the door and smiled at them with two days growth on his face and bloodshot eyes. Still, the smile was warm and genuine. "Mom, Dad! It's so good to see you."

"And you," Winry stepped in, placing one hand on her son's face. "Though you look as if you haven't slept in days! We didn't miss the birth did we?" That was a large part of their coming out of course, though to help afterwards was the other main priority.

"I could almost wish," Aldon sighed, stepping back inside so they could enter. "And no, I haven't slept much in days. No one really has. Coran came home with a cold a few days ago, and now he's mostly over it but Art's got it. Urey's teething, and Cassie's been having mild contractions for two days but getting almost nowhere. Doc says she's fine; the baby's just taking its sweet time getting here. In the meanwhile, she can barely get comfortable enough to sleep." He wearily rattled off the list. "So Art's in bed, Cassie's lying down trying to get some rest, and I've got Coran trying to keep Urey entertained while I get _something_ ready for us all to eat."

Ed gave his son a pat on the back. "Sounds like things have gotten pretty hectic since we left Central."

"No kidding," Aldon snorted.

Tore looked around the place. "Wow, nice place! Kinda messy though." Ed's fist dropped firmly onto Tore's head. "Owwww! Okay, sorry."

"Haven't had a lot of time to clean," Aldon apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Ed gave Tore one more dirty look, then smiled at his son. "There are more important things right now."

"It's not that bad," Winry assured him. Really it wasn't. She recalled days when their own house had looked worse!

"You want some tea or something?" Aldon offered, turning to head for the kitchen.

This… was Winry's element. It was time to take over and do what they came here to do; help. "Oh, sit down, Aldon!" She pointed him towards the easy chair. "You're exhausted! We came to make things easier for you all, let us do it."

"But I—" Aldon paused mid-objection, looked her in the eye, and smiled. "Yes, Mom."

"Smart boy," Ed chuckled as picked up Winry's bag. "Come on, Tore. Let's get settled upstairs and see what we can do to be helpful around here."

Winry watched Aldon until he had crashed in the chair. "That's better," she commented as she turned to look at the kitchen, which barely looked touched. "You look run ragged! Have you slept at all?" She asked questions as she started pulling out ingredients for food. Thank goodness they had the ingredients for a good hearty stew; maybe not Pinako's recipe, but good nonetheless.

"Not much," Aldon admitted tiredly. "Now that Coran's well he's a bundle of energy, but Art's been in bed mostly for two days. Neither of the younger boys are sleeping well, and I can't seem to make Cassie comfortable no matter what we try. Add keeping the house up…"

"No wonder you look overworked," Winry sighed. "Please tell me you haven't been operating machinery under these conditions?" She was only half joking.

"Haven't gotten a lick of work in all week," Aldon half complained. "Thanks for coming, Mom," he said again then, softer.

Winry turned and smiled again. "You're welcome. Why don't you catch a nap while I get dinner going?"

Aldon chuckled. "That's the plan. I hope you don't mind if I do it out here though. If I go back in the bedroom either I'll wake Cassie or she'll keep me up."

"I don't mind," Winry shook her head. It was better that way. She'd get dinner started, then go check on Cassie for herself and see how her poor daughter-in-law was faring!

There was a squeal upstairs and some loud thumping.

"It sounds like Coran found his Grandpa," Aldon commented, leaning back in the chair and kicking his feet up on the footrest. "I hope Tore doesn't think I'm rude," he added a moment later. "I completely forgot to say hi to the kid."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Winry soothed, beginning to chop vegetables. "He's actually very mature for his age when you get past all the qualities that remind me of your father."

Aldon chuckled again, though softer. He was definitely starting to drift off. "That's what Sara said."

Winry let the conversation die there and wasn't surprised when Aldon was out cold within a couple of minutes. Her poor boy. Winry listened to the sounds upstairs, able to tell who was doing what from the sounds they made. Edward put away their bags in the guest room, Tore's in the second guest room that was set up down the hall, and they had convened – she thought – in Coran and Reichart's room. She suspected that meant that Urey was with them too. That was good; the boys had new entertainment to keep them out of their parents' hair!

Winry worked quickly. It helped that she knew the house intimately, even with the changes that had been made since her son moved into it. Stew was on the stove in less than twenty minutes, then she moved on, doing the dishes that were piling up in the sink and picking up the scattered toys and other items that cluttered the living room. It was a sign of Aldon's exhaustion that he slept as she cleaned right around him.

She had just finished sweeping the dust out of the house when she heard a small surprised gasp and turned around to see Cassie standing in the doorway that led from the hall into the room. Cassie smiled tiredly. "Hello, Winry. I thought I heard you arrive."

A wave of sympathy hit Winry as she looked at her son's wife. It was rare to see Cassie so spent – not even when Winry had seen her in other pregnancies. Still, even if Winry hadn't known the baby was due imminently, on Cassie's slim frame her belly looked about ready to burst! "I didn't want to disturb you if you were resting," Winry smiled as she crossed the room and hugged Cassie, as awkward as the action proved to be. "How do you feel?" She asked as she stepped back.

"Like I'm going to explode," Cassie sighed, though she seemed in reasonably good spirits. One hand rubbed the side of her swollen stomach. "I've been having mild contractions for a couple of days. They're consistent, but they're driving me crazy."

"Well hopefully things will move along faster soon," Winry replied. "Were you able to get some rest?"  
"Some," Cassie nodded. "Though it's catnaps at this point. None of the boys gave me this much trouble."

Winry giggled. "So maybe this one's a girl?"

Cassie chuckled but cut off with a wince. "Must be. If so she's going to be a feisty one." She looked around the living room again, with a short pause and a warm smile for her sleeping husband before she turned back to Winry. "Thanks. You work fast."

"It's what we're here for," Winry shrugged. "Edward and Tore are upstairs entertaining the boys. Or at least, that's what I gather from the lack of screaming and pounding."

"I'll thank them too, later," Cassie replied. "I'm looking forward to meeting Tore. We've heard so much about him. I know Coran was excited about having someone a little older to hang out with, especially with Art not feeling well."

"Oh I suspect they'll get along fine," Winry said as she turned back to the food preparations to check on the stew. "Tore even plays well with Trisha. He seems more comfortable with younger kids than he does with adults most of the time." She smiled as she stirred. "Trisha calls him cousin."

"Sara mentioned," Cassie chuckled, sitting down in a chair at the table. "I guess they're getting along."

"It seems so," Winry nodded. "I just wish I knew what they were all_ up_ to."

* * *

After wrangling eager, often bull-headed alchemists determined to pass the State Exam, a swarm of four young boys and two exuberant dogs was almost nothing for Edward to handle! After the initial tackle from Coran, Ed herded Coran and Urey into the bigger of the two bedrooms – where Coran and Reichart now slept, with Urey the only one in the nursery room, at least for a couple more days. Tore followed them.

"Hey there, kiddo," Ed smiled as he sat down on the edge of Reichart's bed.

"Grandpa!" The four-year-old boy's face lit up, despite the fact he did look like it was a pretty bad head cold. He sounded stuffy enough. "You're here."

"A special visit," Ed nodded, "just like I promised right? We're going to have plenty of fun while I'm here."

"But I'm sick," Reichart sighed, a dejected look coming to his face. "Daddy said I have to stay in bed."

"So we'll have fun up here," Ed promised, ruffling the kid's hair with one hand. "We can read stories and play games."

His face brightened again, and Urey seemed to like the idea too, even though the one-year-old barely understood what Ed was saying. He just toddled around the room, grinning. "Great!"

"Umm… do I have to stay?"

Ed looked up at Coran, who looked decidedly less enthusiastic with the proposition of spending more time cooped up entertaining his little brother. He chuckled. "Nah. Not if you don't want to. Why don't you take the dogs outside and show Tore around?"

Coran's face brightened immediately and even Tore looked slightly relieved. "Sure, I can do that. Come on," he waved to the dogs and they followed him out.

"Thanks," Tore smiled. "Nice to meet you, Art. We'll play later okay?"

"Okay." Reichart didn't seem to mind the two boys vacating. Ed guessed it was because it meant having his Grandpa almost all to himself. "What story are we going to read?" he asked when Tore left.

"Which one do you want?" Ed asked, looking over at the bookshelf.

"A long one!" Reichart giggled.

Ed chuckled and leaned over, pulling off an adventure story about pirates on the seas of Creta. "I think we can definitely accommodate that. Come here you," he scooped up Urey onto his lap. "You want to hear the story too?"

"Ya!" Urey giggled.

"All right," Ed grinned and flipped it open to the first page. He and Al had owned a copy of the book when they were kids and he knew it well. The boys always seemed to like hearing him read. Probably because he got really into it and even attempted voices. Ed was sure he could keep the boys distracted for at least an hour or two. "Once, long ago, on the high seas there was a pirate ship made of black wood. It was a big ship, with a blood red sail, and a crew as treasure hungry as ever there was. Their captain, known far and wide as the fierce pirate Caliban…"

* * *

Tore followed Coran back downstairs. Their first meeting had been brief and chaotic, given it included little Urey and the dogs. Now, Tore just hoped they would get along. Coran was about the same age as Charisa's little brother, so he figured that wasn't a problem.

It took a little longer to get outside than anticipated, since Coran's mother and Mrs. Elric were talking in the living room. They both stopped and smiled at the boys, and Tore froze for just a moment, eyes a little wide. He hadn't ever been around a lot of mothers other than his own and it was the first time he'd ever seen a pregnant woman up close. "H...hello, ma'am," he managed as he stifled the exclamation in his head.

"Hello, Tore, it's nice to meet you," Cassandra – Cassie, that was her name right? He thought – smiled. "Don't worry about formality. Just call me Cassie."

"O-okay." Tore smiled, and tried to relax a little, sure his expression gave away his thoughts. He didn't have to call Ethan and Sara by anything other than there names; so it made sense he could just call Aldon and Cassie by theirs. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Hi, Granny!" Coran tackled Mrs. Elric enthusiastically. "We're going to go outside for a while. Grandpa's reading Art and Urey a story."

"That's good," Mrs. Elric smiled, returning the hug before letting him go. "I won't keep you. Be sure to show Tore all the cool spots okay?"

"Oh I will," Coran grinned, then turned back to Tore. "Come on, let's go!"

Tore let himself be dragged outside, glad to be outside and away from adults for a while even if he wasn't entirely sure what there was to do outdoors. Though that did not prove to be a problem for long.

"So," Coran said when they were outside. "You ever been out of the city?"

Tore shook his head. "Not until this trip," he admitted.

Coran grinned. "You're gonna love this."

As it turned out, the other boy was right. He showed Tore the huge playground his father and Fullmetal had built, and some of his father's workshop. Then he showed Tore all the cool haunts in the surrounding countryside. There was an old tree, old mines up in the mountain hills, and the bridge over the river. Tore got to see sheep and cows up close for the first time.

"We'll go up to town tomorrow," Coran grinned finally as they headed back towards the house. "Dinner will be on the table in maybe fifteen minutes."

"How can you tell?" Tore asked curiously.

"Sniff." Coran smirked.

Huh? Tore wondered if the kid was nuts, but he stopped and inhaled deeply. On the breeze he could smell a stew cooking. It was the same smell that had been in the kitchen earlier. "Dinner," he grinned back and they both headed for the house at a brisk walk.

They hadn't talked a lot about personal things, but then Tore hadn't really expected to. That would come later, as they felt each other out. Right now, at least food was something both boys had in common!


	2. Chapter 2

**July 12****th****, 1957**

Two days after the Elrics' arrival Cassie's contractions finally picked up the pace. Or more accurately, a day and a night later, she awoke in the very early morning as her water broke!

"Hey, Mom," Aldon poked his head through the guest/art room door.

Winry heard him and woke, rolling over away from Ed – who was still out cold – and looked at her son in the pre-dawn light. "Is it Cassie?" she asked, sure that nothing else would be enough to bring Aldon knocking on her door.

Aldon nodded affirmatively. "Her water broke. We didn't want to call and wake Doctor Evans just yet but… do you think you could…."

"Check things out?" Winry chuckled softly. "I'll be right there." So much for sleeping in! Not that she had yesterday. They hadn't even been there two full days and she had already managed to get the house cleaned back up to its usual standards and cook the meals while Ed spent most of his time spelling Aldon and Cassie from child duties.

"Thanks." Aldon vanished again immediately.

Winry got up, doing her best not to disturb Ed, and slipped on her robe and a pair of slippers. Then she padded out and down the hall to Aldon and Cassie's room. When she entered, Cassie was sitting on the edge of the bed with an intent expression, a few drops of sweat on her brow. Yes, this was definitely what they had been waiting for. "It seems we have an early riser," she chuckled as she came into the room.

"Early and impatient," Cassie nodded, smiling weakly despite obvious discomfort. "Though after as long as it has been, I'm almost grateful for that."

Winry helped her daughter-in-law lie back briefly so she could get an idea of how fast things were progressing. As it turned out, not as quickly as her discomfort might imply, though Winry had been expecting that. "Plenty of time," she said. "I don't think there's a need to call the doctor just yet. Everything looks fine." The contractions were still several minutes apart.

"Good," Cassie nodded. "Then I think I'm going to walk for a bit. It hurts to lie down." Aldon helped her back up onto her feet, where she leaned against him briefly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Aldon asked, manfully doing his best not to look anxious, even though Winry and Cassie both knew how squeamish labor and delivery made him.

"You could go downstairs and get breakfast going for everyone," Winry suggested. "And when it's late enough go ahead and at least call Doctor Evans and let her know what's going on." Linda Evans did most of the midwifery around Resembool now. "We've got things under control here."

"All right," Aldon nodded, clearly grateful to have a way to be helpful without getting in the way.

"Thank you, Don," Cassie kissed his cheek as he transferred her over to Winry. "He's cute when he's worried," she chuckled when her husband was gone.

Winry smiled. "He is, isn't he? Though you would think," she joked at her son's expense, "that after three children already he would have gotten used to this part."

Cassie laughed as she started to pace the room again. "I don't think he ever will," she replied. "It's the part where he feels guiltiest for making me do all the work." She said it fondly though.

"Well then I'm sure we can find ways to keep him busy so he feels like he's earning his keep," Winry replied. "He'll have his hands full wrangling the other three."

Cassie nodded. "After this, I'm taking a _vacation._"

"Just what sort would that be?" Winry asked knowingly.

Cassie smirked. "From pregnancy!"

* * *

When Edward came downstairs a couple of hours later, all of the boys – Tore included – were already awake, stuffed full of hot oatmeal, and had been sent outdoors to entertain themselves and keep the house _quiet._ "Looks like everything is already well in hand," he chuckled at Aldon, who was doing the breakfast dishes. "How's Cassie doing?"

"Last time I saw Mom things were still moving along," Aldon shrugged, aware how unhelpful that answer really was. "I've… been staying out of the way."

Ed smirked at his son, who looked abashed. "Easier to deal with the guilt?"

Aldon sighed. "I'm not sure which is worse, the guilt or the nausea, but at least I'm more helpful if I'm just feeling the guilt."

Ed let it drop then. He and Aldon had had plenty of talks over the past few months that could be simplified down to 'you know Cassie would probably really appreciate a break from being pregnant. They know what causes that now.' And, admittedly, the spacing of the first three wasn't bad at all. It was more the fact that it was the _first three_ that Ed ragged his son about. "We all feel that," Ed admitted. "I take it Tore and Coran are riding herd on the others?"

Aldon nodded. "Art was feeling better, so I let him go outside for a little bit. Tore and Coran are both supposed to make him come in if he starts getting tired."

"Good," Ed walked over to the stove and spooned himself up a heaping bowl of oatmeal, then proceeded to add sugar, milk, and blackberries. _He_ at least could be patient. He would start worrying at the point where there was something to worry about. "That leaves you with plenty of nothing to do, right?"

"Pretty much," Aldon sighed, putting up the dishtowel and leaning against the counter. "Mom has everything in hand. I'm not much use."

"You're here," Ed pointed out as he turned to face his son. "Cassie knows that, and I'm sure she appreciates it."

"I know," Aldon shrugged. "I just feel like a wimp, going queasy over something like this."

Ed knew his son normally had a stronger constitution. It was just something about childbirth and the fluids involved that seemed to freak him out. "We all have something," he assured him. "A lot of guys can't handle watching children born. We just have to admit that women are tougher than we are sometimes and move on."

At that, Aldon finally chuckled and some of the tension broke. "I admitted that a long time ago."

"So did I," Ed admitted. "So don't worry, I'm sure Winry and Cassie have things well in hand."

* * *

In the mid-afternoon Winry finally sent Aldon for Doctor Evans, who showed up and vanished upstairs. Edward helped Aldon keep the kids entertained, meals made for anyone who was eating, hot water boiled, and all the usual things that had to be done even with a baby being born upstairs.

It was just before dinner when there were footsteps on the stairs again, and Winry came down, smiling, though she looked tired. Aldon looked up from peeling apples so fast he almost cut his thumb in the process. "Well? Is it over? How's Cassie? What is it?" he started babbling questions a moment later.

"Let her answer before you ask more questions," Ed laughed, turning to Winry, who just looked amused. "So?"

"Everything's over," Winry nodded, answering the questions in order. "Cassie did just fine as usual. We've gotten everything cleaned up and she's resting now if you'd like to come upstairs."

"Can we come too?" Coran blurted, looking up eagerly from a puzzle he, Tore, and Reichart were working on while Urey played on the floor with a stack of blocks.

"Soon," Winry promised with a smile. "But not all at once. Your mother's very tired, and this is all new for the baby."

"What _is_ it, Winry?" Ed pressed, realizing she had purposefully dodged the question!

Winry smirked. "Come upstairs and see for yourself."

"Mysteries," Ed snorted. "Come on," he shoved Aldon towards the stairs. "Your lady is waiting." He followed his son up to his room and inside.

Cassie was in bed, resting against a stack of pillows with a small bundle in a soft green baby blanket tucked against her side. Her dark hair was back in a braid. Doctor Evans was putting the last of her things in her bag, smiling and relaxed. Winry poured a glass of water as they reached the door.

Aldon paused in the doorway – causing Ed to almost run into his back. "Hi," he smiled tentatively.

Cassie smiled back. "Hi yourself," she chuckled. "Come meet Ian."

Ed chuckled; _another_ boy then! "Four for four."

Aldon crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, gently caressing her cheek with one hand.

"Just the usual," Cassie replied playfully, clearly in good humor despite her exhaustion. "Better now that this not-so-little guy is out."

"Bigger than the others?" Aldon asked as he reached out and picked up the bundled infant.

"By a solid pound," Winry chuckled. The other three boys had been around six-and-a-half to seven pounds; with Urey the heaviest, if Ed remembered correctly. That pegged Ian here at eight.

"I can tell," Aldon chuckled as he looked down at the babe. Ed moved to his son's shoulder to get a good look.

"Good looking kid though," Ed commented. Not that any of his grandkids weren't! The baby blinked up at them in the setting sunlight with muddy-blue eyes and the lightest tufts of dark blond hair. "I like the name."

"Short, sweet, and easy to yell," Aldon replied, his eyes locked on his newest son.

"Or coo," Winry chuckled. "He's darling."

"It's time I get out of the way," Doctor Evans smiled softly and headed for the door. "Shall I send the boys up?"

"Please," Cassie nodded. "I'm sure they'll be excited to meet their brother."

"And then we can let you get some rest," Aldon smiled lovingly.

When the doctor was gone, Cassie looked up with bemusement at her husband. "Four boys, Don."

"We're in for it aren't we?" Aldon chuckled. "I really thought we might have at least one girl."

"May I suggest you stop trying?" Ed couldn't help a gentle chide.

"At least for a while," Cassie said with a giggle. "It might be a unique experience to go for a while without having diapers to change."

The door creaked open again and Ed turned to see Coran's face. "Can we see?"

Aldon waved them in. "Sure, come on in and meet your brother, Ian."

"Another brother!" Reichart pushed past Coran and ran to the bedside eagerly.

Tore came in leading Urey. The group of boys gathered around with a mix of excitement, awe, and curiosity.

"Baby!" Urey giggled.

"That's right," Winry picked him up so he could see without getting in the way. "He'll be sharing your room."

"Better his than ours," Coran chuckled. "Come on, Art. Let's go finish that puzzle." The two boys hugged their dad, their mom, and headed back out.

"You okay kid?" Ed asked, noticing an odd expression on Tore's face as he looked at the newborn boy.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Tore looked up and smiled weakly. "It just makes me miss my Mom."

That Ed understood. He smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

"You want to hold him?" Aldon looked askance at the boy.

"Me?" Tore's eyes went even rounder. "What if I drop him?"

"You won't. You never drop anything," Winry pointed out with a gentle smile. "You can sit in the chair if that will make you more comfortable."

"All right," Tore nodded after a moment. Ed watched as he sat and Winry gently transferred Ian from Aldon's arms and into Tore's. For a very long minute the twelve-year-old just sat there, barely breathing, looking at the baby. "Okay," He said finally. "I think that's enough."

Ed chuckled and took Ian himself. He wanted a chance to hold the boy too! "Nicely done."

"Thanks." Tore stood up. "I think I'm going to go work on the puzzle with the guys. Umm… congratulations," he smiled uneasily before vacating.

Aldon's attention turned back to his wife. "Is there anything you need? Food? A massage?"

"A nap," Cassie smiled. "Food sounds good though."

"I'll make up a tray for both of you," Winry said, coming around the bed. "Come on, Edward."

"Hey, I just got him," Ed jokingly argued as he gave Ian back to his mother. "It's like musical infant."

"Better than playing hot potato with him," Winry teased.

"You're right about that," Ed agreed as they left Aldon and Cassie alone for some relative peace and quiet! He suspected they weren't going to have a lot of it for quite some time.

**July 15, 1957 **

Elena Mustang hummed softly to herself as she put the tea kettle on and finished wiping down the counters after making lunch. Roy and Théa were fed and down for their afternoon naps, and now she had a little time to herself. Lately, this was the time of day she enjoyed most, though that made her feel a little guilty. Maes was at work, the kids were quiet, and she could read, or nap, or listen to the radio. Time alone was something she treasured as much as she did her time with her family lately.

Perhaps it was the silly niggling in her mind that she tried to ignore; the little voice that constantly fretted about things; most specifically her pregnancy and Maes' over-attentive behavior. The doctor assured her that everything was fine and her baby was healthy, but after the accident back in the winter that had lost her the last one Elena couldn't help being more cautious. She knew, too, that it was the same reasons behind Maes' protectiveness; his misplaced guilt in feeling he should have been with her to catch her. She had let him alone, hoping that it would eventually work out of his system but so far that did not seem to be happening.

Elena looked out the window into the yard, mulling her thoughts over even as she remembered being here with her younger brother, her family… they still came to her mind in quiet moments. She missed them, and was ever more grateful for her husband and children.

For a moment, she thought it was the tea kettle that shook her out of her reverie, but a moment later she heard the doorbell again. Curious, Elena went to the door and opened. "Good afternoon," she said, though she did not recognize the person on the front step. "May I help you?"

The woman who stood on the stairs was taller than Elena with dark, thick curly hair, light skin, and she was wearing a purple dress suit – the type with pants. Most notably, she was also very pregnant. "Hello. I'm a friend of Maes'. He left something at my place and I wanted to return it."

"At your place?" Elena was confused. Maes had been nowhere but work or with her for months. She knew from his schedule that he came rushing straight home after he finished at Headquarters.

"It was a while ago," the woman looked slightly embarrassed. "I found it recently and then forgot and then there wasn't a good time. I thought it would be better to just bring it here." She reached into her pocket and held something out in her hand that glinted silver in the light.

Elena's eyes widened. Maes' _pocket watch?!_ "Are you certain it's his?" She asked. Surely if Maes had misplaced something so important to him he would have said something. It wasn't as if it was just_ any _item.

"Positive," the woman nodded. "I don't have too many friends who are State Alchemists." She wobbled a little then, one hand going to her belly. "Do you mind if I sit down for a minute? I'm sorry to ask but I walked over, I don't have a car and it's a bit of a trip."

"No, please come in…." Elena waited, letting the space for a name hang. She didn't entirely trust the situation, but she wasn't going to over-tax another woman in the same condition.

"Vanessa," she smiled as she stepped inside. "Vanessa Yates."

"I see," Elena replied as she took the watch and closed the door behind the woman. "So is Maes a friend of your husband's?"

Vanessa paused, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm not married," she replied softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Elena did not comment further. "Tea?" she offered, feeling awkward but not sure what else to do at the moment.

"Please," Vanessa smiled, easing down into a chair at the breakfast table. "I'm glad to have a chance to talk with you actually. I've heard so much about you, but we've never had a chance to talk."

"I'm afraid I haven't heard much of you," Elena admitted. Actually she had heard _nothing_ save for some references she vaguely remembered to a girl named Vanessa years back when Maes was going through his rough period. It seemed she was now going to get to hear a lot more than she might have ever wished to.

* * *

Maes was in a fairly good mood as he walked up the steps to his home. It had been a good day at Headquarters. He had finished two assignments and gotten the reports in. There had been a good full-out alchemical combat session today that had gone well. All in all, just a good day!

He opened the door, grinning as he spun to close it. "I'm home, beautiful!" he called out. Turning, he was half way into the kitchen before he realized Elena wasn't alone. He felt his heart and stomach drop to somewhere around his knees when he realized who it was. "Va-Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

It was then he realized that Elena was frowning, and looked like she might have cried recently or be about to.

Vanessa stood up and Maes almost died on the spot. She was pregnant? Oh shit… oh…. She offered him a slightly embarrassed smile. "You left a couple of…things… at my place." One hand rested on her belly.

"She came to return your _watch_," Elena replied tight-lipped.

_That_ was where he had left it?! "Thanks," he replied lamely. He didn't dare open his mouth to say anything else. The implication was too plain – the child was his. Or Vanessa was sure of it. Either way… he was screwed.

Vanessa's expression changed to something less readable. "That's all you have to say after you left my apartment without even a goodbye?"

"What have you been telling my wife?" Maes blurted. Crud…that didn't sound right either.

Elena's eyes were dark, hurt. "She claims her child is yours, Maes. Is it true?"

"I…I don't know," Maes stammered. "Damn it! I don't know. I didn't…. "

"You didn't?" Vanessa asked with a slight smirk.

"I swear I don't remember!" Maes crossed the room, closing in with Elena and trying to take her hands. To show her he meant it! She pulled away and glowered. "I don't remember anything about that night. You were hurt, I was worried…"

"You were plastered," Vanessa commented unhelpfully.

"Yeah, I was," Maes admitted. "Elena please! You've got to believe me!"

That didn't seem to be the right thing to say either. "Oh I believe you, Maes," Elena replied hard, her voice rising. "That you don't remember sleeping with another woman while I was lying in a hospital bed crying over losing your child!"

"If you'll excuse me," Vanessa backed towards the door. "I'll just let myself out."

"Hold it, Nessa," Maes spun around. This was happening too fast! "Why the hell am I supposed to believe you're so sure it was me?"

"Are you going to deny you were in my apartment?" Vanessa didn't look even remotely flustered. "That you vacated while I was taking a shower? That you left your _watch_ on the floor?"

"Well no but—"

"I, at least, keep track of all my sexual partners, Mustang," Vanessa snorted.

The curses that emitted in Maes' head were not those that would ever have been acceptable in any company. "Go home," he finally whispered. "We'll talk later."

"Count on it." Vanessa turned and left. A moment later Maes heard the door close.

Tense, Maes turned to face his wife again. "Elena, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I went out walking and I ended up in a bar. I don't remember a thing until I woke up…"

"In that woman's bed." The tears began to fall from Elena's eyes; Maes couldn't stand it. He tried to cross to her again, but Elena took a step back. "Whether you did it on purpose or not, Maes, she claims her child is yours and you can't offer any evidence to the contrary." This time she did not yell. Rather her voice was very quiet. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"I… don't know that either." Bitter frustration filled him. This wasn't fair! Not that life ever was. He put his hands to his head which was starting to ache terribly. "I need to think, I never… I didn't…I…."

"I'm going upstairs," Elena said shortly, still crying. "I was a little too busy to make dinner. Roy and Théa are playing in the baby's room." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Maes cried, but for the first time since Aerugo, his wife ignored his request. "Oh Elena…" Maes dropped into the chair Vanessa had recently vacated. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry."

**July 16****th****, 1957**

Maes looked like a zombie as he went through the morning routine – wooden and blank faced. Sara noticed it. Torv and Ragnar noticed it. Even Kane noticed it. Sara had seen her friend in a million different moods and variations on them over the years; this one was new and it worried her. Trying not to over-react without knowing what was up, Sara caught up with Maes in the break room when it was empty. Maes was attempting to make coffee, and completely botching the job. "Here I've got it," Sara stepped in.

"Thanks," Maes sighed and stepped away. That was all he said.

Sara got the machine set up right then turned around to face her friend, meeting his eyes with an even, concerned gaze. "What's wrong, Mustang? You look like the walking dead this morning."

Maes went almost dead white, but he shrugged. "I… it's nothing."

"Bullshit," Sara snorted. "Talk to me, Maes. You look terrible."

She was utterly unprepared for the stammered story that began to utter from Maes' lips. From his getting drunk the night Elena lost the baby, to waking up in Vanessa's apartment and fleeing. Sara couldn't help but groan at that! Then Maes got to yesterday… "Elena wouldn't even talk to me this morning," he finished miserably. "She said she needed some time to think. Damn it, Sara. I love her! I would never have done anything to hurt her… not on purpose. Now this is all happening and I don't even remember cheating!"

It all gave Sara a headache too. "Talk about screwed up," she sighed, rubbing her head. "I wish you hadn't told me."

Maes snorted, looking insulted. "Oh gee, thanks for being a friend."

"No," Sara sighed, guilt settling in as she replied softly. "I mean you shouldn't have told me. I'm your superior officer."

Realization lit in Maes' eyes. "Shit. Sara you're not going to report this?!"

"What am I supposed to do, Maes?" Sara asked. She felt like crying herself. "Infidelity is a court-martial offense. You know that. Even if you don't remember doing it, Vanessa's claiming her brat is yours. So either you did it, or someone's lying through her teeth. Either way, even on suspicion it's supposed to be reported." Sara didn't like it. Of course, she didn't like Vanessa, so that was part of it.

Maes looked like he wanted to die. "Sara… do it," he said softly, finally. "You're right. Either way I've done it again; I've screwed everything up." He pulled his watch out of his pocket and held it out. "I'm not fit to wear this uniform."

Sara took the watch only as he let go of it and it started to fall to the ground. "Maes, please. If you give up now than you don't stand a chance."

"If I lose my wife over this, than life isn't worth anything," Maes countered as he turned and headed for the door. "If anyone needs to find me, call home or my folks' place. I'll be easy to locate." And he vanished out the door.

Sara looked down at the watch in her hand. She didn't want to believe her friend had cheated on his wife. Desperately she wished she had never had this conversation. But she knew him too well; she knew how badly drinking hampered his common sense, and if he was so drunk he didn't remember that night _at all_ he could have done just about anything. Maes knew it too.

Sara waited until nearly the end of the day before going into Kane's office. "Brigadier General, Sir," she saluted formally, trying hard not to cry herself. "We need to talk."

**July 17****th****, 1957 **

As was procedure, Maes was temporarily suspended from duties barring investigation into his alleged infidelity. It was what he had suspected, and two days after Vanessa's disastrous visit, Maes could hardly make himself care. Elena spoke to him; they didn't fight, but it was still awkward. Maes banished himself to the downstairs sofa. He was too ashamed that the situation had even come to pass.

He _was_ summoned to headquarters, where he had a very unpleasant conversation with the Sky Fire Alchemist. What was worse was that Kane didn't yell – a first – and he didn't give Maes anything more than an explanation of what the investigation would entail leading up to the actual court-martial hearings. Then Maes was sent to another office where he had to give a statement, a full testimony of everything that had happened as best he remembered it. They asked him repeatedly; until he was sure they were making him repeat things ad nauseum on purpose. Of course they were, they wanted to make sure his story was consistent. Irritated as he was, Maes cooperated.

Then he went home again. Vanessa had – wisely on her part probably – not called or shown up anywhere though Maes knew the military would be talking to her as well. They would get straight answers where Maes couldn't.

Maes was ready for a night of depressed lethargy on the couch; he was not prepared to find his mother and father sitting with Elena in his living room when he got home! "Hi Mom…Dad."

"Maes," his father replied flatly.

Riza stood as he came around the edge of the couch. "How was it?"

So they knew. They knew all about what had gone on today and why. No wonder his father was glowering. "It _was_," Maes shrugged. What else could he say? "I've never had to discuss something in so much detail in my life, especially not when I don't remember the important parts."

"Why is that?" his father asked sharply.

"Roy, please," Riza sighed. "I'm sure you had a hard day, Maes. We thought maybe you would like to come over to our place for dinner, or we could take the children for you if you wanted some time to yourselves."

Maes looked at Elena. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I thought a night without the children might be… productive," Elena answered after a moment.

"All right then," Maes nodded agreement. Trying not to lose it in front of the kids was hard. They spent so much time as a family in the evenings, and neither of them wanted to worry little Roy or Théa. Not when they had no idea what to expect in the end.

His mother looked mildly relieved. "All right then." She turned to Elena. "Let's get them packed for the night shall we?"

Elena nodded and followed Riza out of the room…

…leaving Maes alone with his father. From the look on Roy's face, Maes had the feeling he should be worried.

Roy stood so they were face to face, clearly tense and almost unsure, it seemed, of how to begin "Maes… please tell me this isn't happening; that it's some kind of sick _joke._"

Maes didn't have to ask to hear the subtext. _Please tell me this isn't happening in our family._ He shook his head. "Don't you think I wish I could? I've been wracking my brain for_ months _and I still can't tell you how I even left that stupid bar in the first place." Not that being that drunk in public was any better as an officer, but at least it wasn't as bad as a husband.

"And you never told anyone?" Roy snorted.

"Would you?" Maes snapped. His temper had been fraying for days. He couldn't yell at the folks at Headquarters. He wouldn't yell in front of his kids or his wife, but he didn't have to hold it in with his father.

"Well, no," Roy admitted with an irritated twitch. "Damn it, Maes, how could you be so irresponsible?"

"It was surprisingly easy," Maes replied bitterly. "I'm the weak-willed idiot remember?"

That was clearly not what his father wanted to hear. "Are you just going to roll over and take this?"

"If you can think of _any _evidence that we can present as even a tenuous bit of proof that I didn't sleep with the woman whose bed I woke up in mostly naked I would _really_ like to hear it."

For a moment Maes thought his father was going to explode. His face went red, his temples bulged, and his one eye went flint-hard. His hands shook. Then, in a moment, the tension drained from him and he turned his face away. "There are other ways to live than the military," he said finally, haltingly. "If it comes to that. Save your marriage, Maes. That's what matters." He turned and headed for the door. "Tell your mother I'm waiting outside."

Maes could not remember the last time his father had reined in his temper that sharply. Stunned, he just nodded. "Yes sir."

A few minutes later Riza came down carrying Théa and with little Roy toddling in tow. She had a bag that Maes was sure contained everything they would need for a day – or possibly more – with the kids. "Take care," she kissed Maes' cheek. "Did you have a talk with your father? I didn't hear anything breaking." She smirked humorlessly.

Maes smiled back weakly. "We talked. Do_ you _have anything you want to say to me, Mom?"

Riza thought about it before replying. "You're my son and I love you. Whatever happens that won't change. Not that it may change anything, but I know you would never have acted maliciously and I'm still not convinced you're guilty of any wrongdoing."

Maes could cry. He hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom. I love you too. Where's Elena?"

"Still upstairs. She decided to take a bath," Riza paused again. "You two need to have a good, long _calm_ talk."

Maes agreed with that one hundred percent. "Hopefully that will happen tonight."

After his mother left, Maes took the time to whip up something quick for dinner. He wasn't sure what Elena would want, but he suspected she wasn't in a picky mood. He didn't want to invade her privacy in the bath. As much as he had enjoyed that in the past, he suspected he would not be as welcome as he would have liked.

So he waited until he heard her footsteps moving towards the bedroom, then put the sandwiches and glasses of milk on a tray and headed upstairs to their room. "Elena," he announced himself as he opened the door. "I made dinner."

Elena was standing next to the bed, still in the middle of dressing for sleep. She paused, pajamas in hand, and just looked at him for a moment. Maes simply waited for her to respond, much as his instinctive response would have been to go to her; to run his hands lovingly over the small swell of her belly, her full breasts… to cuddle up with her and forget the rest of the world outside. "You may come in."

Maes blinked and entered, setting the tray on the small table along one wall as Elena pulled the nightgown on over her head and it fell like water down and over, hiding her body from him. Maes wished he knew how to begin. He wanted to talk; to mend this. He just didn't know how. They ate in silence until finally he just couldn't take it anymore. "Elena… do you still love me?"

Elena sighed, a pained look in her eyes. "Of course I do," she replied immediately. "I just… I feel so many things that contradict themselves right now… and I'm not sure how to deal with them."

"Tell me," Maes asked softly. He wanted to know, to help, to work this through together. They were good at that; or had been until a couple of days ago.

Elena set her milk glass down on the bedside table. "I love you, but part of me doesn't know how to trust you even though I want to. I want to believe that you didn't do this thing; that Vanessa is lying and her baby is someone else's. I should trust my husband but I shouldn't trust a man who lies."

"But…" Maes pressed when she paused. He could see that hesitation in her eyes. Might as well get it all out in the open.

"You never told me about waking up in her apartment," Elena pointed out softly. "You didn't mention that your watch was missing and I know how important that is. They may be the only times ever that you haven't told me something, but now… now I wonder, and I hate it!" Tears leaked from her eyes again as she sat there, legs curled under her on the bed.

Maes reached out from habit, wiping the tears away with one hand, and leaving it there when she didn't pull away. "I promise, Elena, that I've never once lied to you by intent or omission on anything else. I'd rather be struck dead than have ever hurt you. I had hoped that nothing would come of it. That I could put it in the past and forget about it… like a bad dream."

Elena sniffed, her hand coming up to his. "It is now…it's a nightmare."

"I'm so sorry, my love." Maes had apologized so many times and it still didn't feel like enough. "I wish there was a way to make this go away, to stop the hurt… to make it up to you. All I know is that I can live without being a State Alchemist. I could live without _alchemy. _I could live with being cast out and publicly humiliated; but I can't live without you, without our family." There he lost his tongue, his throat constricting.

Elena's hand clenched around his; her dark eyes pleading. It was a very long silence before she spoke hesitantly. "I believed you when you promised me you would not leave me in Aerugo, and when you said you loved me. Up to now, every promise you have made you have kept. I want to believe you now… if I don't, than we have more problems than a one-night stand and an illegitimate child. So while I don't know one way or the other, I know you didn't do anything on purpose." She kissed his hand. "I'm not leaving, Maes. I love you and I would not do that to our children."

Maes felt something deep inside him unclench. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. ::My angel,:: he slipped into Aerugean. ::My beautiful. Your forgiveness is sweeter than wine.::

::I did not say_ forgive_,:: Elena startled him. ::I will in time, but it will take time for me to trust again, beloved.::

Maes sighed. ::I understand. I will do my best to be worthy of it.:: Elena nodded, breaking away then to shift uncomfortably. Maes helped her lay back against the pillows. "Do you want anything else?" he asked.

Elena shook her head. "Just stay with me, Maes. Don't sleep downstairs."

Maes lay down next to her, and she rested her head against his chest just under the shoulder. He put his arm gently around his wife. "I'm here. Thank you."

Elena closed her eyes, clearly exhausted, and Maes felt guilty, wondering if she had slept as badly as he had the last couple of nights. He hadn't meant to hurt her with that either. "We do this together or not at all. I don't like the second option," Elena commented drowsily.

Maes kissed the top of her head and settled in for an early night. "On that we agree." The next few days, maybe weeks, were going to be murder on them both, but Maes knew that together was the only way they would weather this mess. Elena was not leaving him now, but that did not mean he had not hurt their relationship. As his wife drifted off to sleep, Maes silently vowed to find a way to put it all to rights or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 21****st****, 1957**

"I can't believe it," Edward shook his head as he looked at Winry as they sat around the dining table.

Winry nodded, looking a little shell-shocked. "I know, but that's what Riza told me. It's been four days since the investigation started. Maes remembers nothing and this girl insists the kid is his."

"That's crazy," Aldon sighed as he folded clean baby clothes. "I mean, yeah Maes has messed up before, but they're nuts about each other. I don't think he'd do it even if he _was_ drunk off his ass."

"Aldon," Cassie shushed him as she sat in a chair, feeding Ian. "Watch your language."

"Sorry," Aldon looked across the living room, but Tore seemed to have both of the older boys wrapped up in a story. Urey had fallen asleep on the couch. "It just stinks."

"To put it mildly," Ed sighed, picking up a stack of kids clothes and helping Aldon fold. "There's a good chance that Maes is going to be ousted for that even if there's reasonable doubt. It looks bad to leave him in and set precedence."

"That doesn't seem fair," Cassie frowned.

"It's not," Ed shrugged. "It's not about fair, Cassie; it's about keeping order and trust in the military. It has to police its own people or people won't respect the officers."

Winry went back to working on dinner, sighing as she started marinating the roast. "Riza said Maes and Elena are holding up fairly well," she kept talking. "This Vanessa has been lying fairly low since making her announcement though. Other than giving a statement when asked she's been rather unavailable."

"Sound suspicious to me," Cassie shook her head. "I bet the hussy has no idea who fathered her child."

"Cassie," Aldon looked surprised at the bitter sound of his wife's voice.

She sighed. "Sorry. I just don't particularly like girls like that."

Aldon gave his wife a gently playful smile. "The pretty unmarried ones who sleep with guys and end up pregnant?"

Cassie stuck her tongue out at Aldon. "The ones who play with other people's lives," she countered. "Don't push your luck, Elric, or you'll be changing every diaper for the next three years."

Ed shook his head, though he smiled at the banter. "Now, now, that's enough flirting," he chuckled. "I think you've given us more than enough grandsons."

Aldon blushed; Cassie laughed. "You have a strange definition of flirting, Dad," Aldon commented glibly.

"You should see him in private," Winry chuckled.

"No thanks," Aldon shook his head.

Ed was glad to let the subject drop for now. He wasn't foolish enough to dismiss the possibility that Maes really had slipped up while he was drunk. He wouldn't be the first person to do something idiotic in that condition. But only an idiot would believe Maes had ever done it consciously. Ed was glad it sounded like Elena understood that too. Those two relied on each other so much for support that he did not want to see how badly they would fall apart if they ever lost that lifeline.

He remembered the pain. No one should ever have to go through that.

**July 22****nd****, 1957 **

Sara was surprised when she arrived at work first thing in the morning to find the Whitewater Alchemist sitting at his desk, hard at work. Normally Sara was the first person in, if not the second, but rarely was _Cal_ ever in early. "Getting a little head start today, Whitewater?" she commented glibly as she crossed the room to her desk. "Or do you have a date tonight you want to get off early for?"

Cal was still looking intently at whatever was in front of him. "Just getting a little side project done," he replied vaguely.

That piqued Sara's interest. She paused as she came even with Cal's desk. "What's it about?" Given it was her office, she was used to knowing everything that crossed the desks, and she had a right to it. The paperwork was mildly confusing; what looked like a list of apartment complexes, and another sheaf that looked like it might be hospital records. What caught her eye thought was Maes' name appearing several times in Cal's handwritten notes. "Is this about Maes' court-martial?" What would Cal be doing with that?

Cal sighed and nodded. "It is, miss nosy… ma'am. If you must know, something about this woman's story just doesn't sit right with me. Mustang's an idiot sometimes but this stinks."

"I don't like it either," Sara sighed. She still felt bad about doing her duty and turning Maes in, even though he had told her to go ahead and do it. He and Elena were her friends.

Cal snorted. "Yeah well, I thought I'd do a little investigating of my own."

Sara looked down at him, surprised by the vehemence. A moment later she wondered why. She knew Cal's history; the story no one else in Central did. "You smell a rat."

"A big one," Cal nodded. "I wish I could say it was anything more than an instinctive hunch, but I can't just sit by and watch."

Sara contemplated Cal's head and the papers beyond it for a moment as she thought. "If there's any information my clearance will get that yours won't that might be helpful, let me know." There was only so much they could do, not being assigned officially to the investigation, but that didn't mean they were helpless to get down to the truth of the matter. Even if the court-martial was over supposed infidelity, that left a lot of questions entirely unanswered.

There was something mildly satisfying about the look of surprise on Cal's face and he looked back over his shoulder at her. "Are you offering to cover my ass?"

"I'm your superior asking you to keep an eye on something that effects office morale and one of my officers," Sara smirked as she kept walking. "Don't get us both in hot water."

"Damn it," Cal laughed. "That's what I'm best at!"

* * *

"I wish you were staying longer," Aldon commented to his dad as they sat outside on the porch drinking lemonade and watching the boys and dogs rough-housing and playing with a ball in the yard. Ed, Winry, and Tore would be leaving in a couple of days to head home.

"It's tempting," Ed smiled, watching as Tore and Coran tackled each other, only to get swamped by both puppies and both of the younger boys, though it took Urey a lot of time to toddle up and join them. He mostly stood aside and watched and laughed. "But two weeks really was all we could spare with travel."

"Well you've been a huge help," Aldon grinned, sipping from his glass. "I've gotten more sleep since you got here than I did in the month before it!"

"That won't last I'm afraid," Ed pointed out. "Your Mom won't be here to take half of those middle of the night burpings and baby-walkings."

"Yeah, I know," Aldon sighed. "But Mom's cleaned every room in the house and half my workshop, and put practically a month's worth of cooked meals in the freezer. All I'll have to do is toss things in the oven and turn it on. The boys are all healthy again," he finished draining his lemonade. "It's just been a nice break. This last one was tougher on Cassie, but she's got a lot of her energy back. I think we'll be fine."

"Good," Ed nodded. "I think this was good for Tore too," he commented as he watched the dark haired young man out in the fray, grinning broadly. He so rarely acted like a _kid_ that it was nice to see him just enjoying himself. "He and Coran really hit it off."

"I really like him," Aldon commented. "He's bright and surprisingly considerate. Though I see why Mom thinks he's a lot like you, or Sara on her bad days," he chuckled.

"Gee thanks," Ed snorted, but not really insulted. It was true after all. The kid was hot-tempered and tended to react with his emotions first and then employ the logic Ed knew lurked between his ears. He was also much more prone to testing limits than his own kids had been most of the time. "He's a good kid. He just had a tough break. Sciezka and Elicia are still looking into finding his mother, but there have been no new leads since the trail hit the Drachma border."

"Do you think she's alive?" Aldon asked softly. "She was sick right?"

Ed sighed and looked down, watching the ice in his glass swirl. "I wish I knew. For the kid's sake I hope she is, but it's been a year and a half. The longer it takes to find her the less chance I think we have. If she'd gotten successful treatment I think she would have come back for him or _something_." She just really didn't seem the type to abandon a child the more they learned.

"In Drachma, if she was broke she could be stuck in a town somewhere," Aldon considered. "Or still sick but alive. Getting a message across the border might be harder for an Amestrian if she can't afford the call." It would be long distance for certain.

"Still too many variables," Ed agreed. "That's why the experts are handling it. I'd charge up to Drachma right now if I didn't think there would be an international incident."

"Those do seem to happen a lot with you don't they?" Aldon grinned slyly. "I'm sure Aunt Elicia and Sciezka will find out what happened if there's any way to."

Ed nodded thoughtfully then shrugged. "So where did the girls go anyway?" Winry and Cassie – with Ian in a sling – had vanished a couple of hours before.

"They decided to enjoy a day in the village while they could," Aldon said. "I suspect they're doing some shopping."

"In other words nothing you or I would have any interesting in looking at, and conversations they'd rather have in private that are probably about us anyway," Ed smirked.

"Exactly," Aldon stood up and stretched. "We might as well live it up while we can."

"Just what did you have in mind?" Ed arched an eyebrow and looked up at his son.

Aldon shrugged and grinned. "You want another lemonade?"

**August 1****st****, 1957**

By the time Edward and Winry arrived back in Central, Riza was about ready to pull her hair out in frustration. It wasn't necessarily one thing, but the entire situation that had her irritated. Preliminary hearings had been going on for a few days. The officers on Maes court-martial board were being extremely thorough. They had called Maes in several times, and talked to Vanessa whose story had not changed. The part that made Riza want to bite something was the fact the girl made no bones about the fact she knew Maes was married and hadn't cared. She claimed he had come on to her while he was drunk and they had ended up back at her place.

They had talked to Elena, Roy, and Riza as well, and Riza knew they had talked to Marcus Kane and to Sara and several other people in Maes' office, getting back story and character witness. It didn't look good, but it wasn't over yet. It was just difficult to deal with. Everyone was tense and it was impossible not to hide that something was wrong from the kids, who were fussy and confused more often. Maes was depressed and stressed, Elena was subdued and emotional, Roy was alternately depressed and furious… Riza found it too tiring to find her temper. It wouldn't do any good anyway. So she spent her time soothing, offering consolation, cheering the children.

"I'm not sure how we'll make it another nine days," Riza admitted as she finished her explanation of the last several days' events as they pulled up outside the Elric's house. She had picked them up at the train station. "The final hearing and sentencing is on the tenth."

"We're here if you need anything," Winry assured her.

"I appreciate it," Riza smiled back.

"You want to come in and have a drink?" Edward offered as he stood and got out of the car, then he chuckled. "I think we've got a good stiff coffee around somewhere."

Riza couldn't help a chuckle. "That sounds heavenly."

**August 9th, 1957**

_Tomorrow; the world ends tomorrow. _

Maes stared at the glass of juice in front of him. It looked entirely unappetizing. He had turned down offers of a meal with Sara and Franz, with his parents, with a few others who still liked him enough – or knew Vanessa – and felt some remaining shred of sympathy. He should go home to Elena, but she had understood when he said he wanted some time to think by himself. It wasn't even dinner time yet. He had only stepped into the small restaurant because there seemed like nowhere else to go. He sat in a window seat, watching the world go by outside as if nothing was wrong.

It was killing him inside. All the years it had taken him to mend his reputation after he had trashed it the first time and been an idiot… and it was all gone. Whether he was the father of Vanessa's child or not, there wasn't one shred of evidence out there that would prove he hadn't at least slept with her. Chances were, even if the kid wasn't his, they wouldn't be able to tell after it was born either, not definitively. That was something he still wasn't ready to deal with, though he and Elena had discussed it. If it was his, how he could not help support a child? Even if he didn't like the mother and really, at this point, any friendliness he had ever felt for Vanessa had gone by the wayside after this.

Either way Maes got the feeling his career was over; goodbye State Alchemist License, goodbye Lieutenant Colonel… goodbye paycheck. Maes had no idea what he would do. He could still do alchemy, but who would hire him? Even if his office skills were good enough, which they should be, he wasn't sure anyone would want to hire someone who'd been run out of the military for dishonorable conduct.

If it weren't for Elena's inheritance, the both of them and their soon-to-be-three children would all be out in the streets.

No, juice wasn't even remotely strong enough. Maes didn't think he was stupid enough to make mistakes like this more than once, but he had, and right now the fact that he really wanted to drink himself into insensibility did not bode well for him ever managing not to do it again someday. What kind of a man was he? What kind of life was this really for Elena? He had felt like her hero once; her savior and protector. Now… she would have to deal with his utter failure.

"Mustang, snap out of it," an irritated voice snarled above him.

Startled, Maes looked up to see an intense expression on Cal Fischer's face. "What do you want, Whitewater?" he asked, scowling. "To poke at my wounds while they're fresh?"

"Oh you idiot!" Cal startled him by grabbing his collar and hauling upward. Maes followed simply to keep from being strangled. "Come with me. There's something you _have_ to see." He didn't let go of Maes' shirt.

"Let go," Maes shoved the man. "What the heck is this?"

"A little reality check," Cal snorted. "You want the truth? You come with me."

"Where are we going?" Maes asked as he relented and started to follow the man.

As they stepped outside the restaurant Cal broke into a fast walk. "The hospital," he replied. "Vanessa had her kid this morning."

What?! "Three months early?" Maes couldn't believe his ears. "And it's alive?"

"More than alive," Cal looked ready to bite something. "I asked around and got a look; full term by the looks of things."

The information was almost coming too fast for Maes to process, but it sank in as they walked quickly out of downtown and back towards the hospital. If Vanessa's baby was full term there was no way it could be his no matter what had happened! Though his exuberant relief failed quickly. They would still ask the question then if he had ever slept with Vanessa before that in the right stretch of time. The answer was no, but what would Vanessa say? Did she dare lie to the military court? Maes didn't know. He also wondered who _was_ the father?

"What were you doing at the hospital anyway?" he asked Cal.

"Getting the skin around this looked at," Cal tapped his auto-mail leg with a hand without missing a step. "Acting up a little."

Maes' other questions were answered only when they arrived on the hospital floor that held the maternity wing. When Maes mentioned who they were there to see, he was let through only because his name was – he supposed he shouldn't be surprised – on the approved visitor list.

Vanessa lay in the hospital bed, her normally coiffed hair pulled back and not styled. In a little bed next to hers was a baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket. "Hello, Maes," she said softly. For the first time ever, Maes thought she looked ashamed.

"Vanessa," he nodded curtly. "Cal said there was something I needed to see. Your kid's not mine, is it?"

"Take a look at him," Vanessa replied, subdued.

Maes did just that. He walked over and looked down at the infant; a boy. He gasped slightly when he saw the face. "He's Ishbalan?" The little boy blinked up at him from a tanned complexion – not as dark as a full Ishbalan perhaps, but definitely darker than his skin or even Vanessa's – and distinct red eyes.

Now he understood why Cal looked so irate. This boy could not, in any way, be Maes'. He looked back up at Vanessa, who looked away. "I had an Ishbalan lover," she admitted, "For close to a year. Then he up and decided he'd had enough of me and left even though I'd started to think, maybe, he might be one to keep. Apparently not."

"Clearly," Maes replied unsympathetically. "So how do I come into this picture?"

"I was depressed. I had another lover but he didn't last long. Then there was you," she replied. "I found out I was pregnant right after that. I panicked. Neither of the other guys were around; I tried to find them."

"So you just decided to pick me?" Maes felt his temper rising. "You knew it might not be mine, _probably_ wasn't mine, but you let me believe it?" he shouted, not caring if he scared the child. "What were you going to do; let me support you and some kid based on a _lie_?"

"Not originally," Vanessa admitted, still not looking his direction. "But when I went to your house and found out you didn't remember that night… I just jumped on the chance." She sounded miserable; well good!

"And did it ever occur to you that you might ruin my _marriage_ over this?" Maes kept going. Damn it he wanted to have this out and be done with it! "My _career_? Infidelity is a court-martial offense as you damn well know now if you were stupid enough not to know then._ Look at me!" _

Vanessa winced, but she did turn her head enough that he could see her eyes. Maes had never felt so burning hot, and yet so icy cold at the same time. He didn't care that she hurt; that she'd lost someone. She had purposefully stepped in and possibly ruined his entire life!

"Worst of all this, is I don't remember a single bit of it," Maes loomed over the bed, making her meet his eyes. "We could have done anything. I could have been with a dozen women for all I know; and you're the only person with any idea of what happened. I'm going to lose everything for a mistake I still have trouble believing I _made_."

Dark eyes looked up at him in horror; an expression Maes found disgustingly satisfying at the moment. Vanessa had never seen him angry, Maes recalled. Depressed sure, drunk plenty of times, but never furious. Well he hoped she was enjoying her first glimpse. "Maes…." She spoke softly into the long silence that hung between them. "We… we didn't do anything."

That… had been the last thing Maes expected to hear. "What the hell do you mean?" he asked, stunned. Off to one side he could see Cal Fischer still standing in the room, scowling, arms crossed.

A tear rolled down Vanessa's cheek. "I lied, all right? When you said you didn't remember anything I took advantage of the situation, but you _didn't _sleep with me."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Maes snorted. Was this some sick trick? "How do I know you're not lying now?"

"You don't," Vanessa replied. "But I'll tell you anyway. I was feeling sorry for myself and I wandered into the bar. You were there, already completely shit-faced, and I walked up and did the usual routine. You didn't react at all, just sat there blathering on about how it was your fault Elena was injured and lost a baby. I managed to convince you to come back to my place; it was close and I couldn't get you home in that state. You passed out on my bed. I tried to get you undressed a little so you'd sleep better, but you weren't overly cooperative." She shrugged. "That's it; the whole story. You disappeared in the morning before I could say anything."

It made sense. It was a nice, straightforward, perfectly innocent story. Either way, Maes had no way to tell if it was any truer than the other bull she had been spouting. "And how do you intend to prove that's true?" he snorted softly, feeling his throat tighten like it had too often lately. "You already told them that I slept with you; that your kid was mine. Even though your son obviously isn't mine, that doesn't prove my innocence."

"It just means you don't have to worry about supporting us," Vanessa nodded. "You want me to prove it? All I have is my word, but I'll testify tomorrow. They didn't ask me to come back again, but I will." Maes had never heard her so soft, so defeated. Frankly, he had never heard her so _sincere._ "I'll tell them what really happened, and that I lied. I'll tell them about Tram, and about Harry – the other guy."

"And you'll tell them I was so blind-drunk I couldn't do anything." Well, it may or may not keep him in the military, but it would hopefully clear him of any accusations of infidelity. At least there was an element of truth there! "Elena would believe that."

"Oh?" Cal gave him a curious look.

Maes felt his face flush, but he said it anyway. Idiot that he was, and as much as he hated to think about it, admitting it now might save his hide. He'd all but forgotten! "After a certain point if I get too drunk I'm useless in bed." He sighed. "If they want proof they can bring as much alcohol into the room as they want and have a doctor prove it right there." He had rarely gotten _that_ drunk in his life, even as much as he'd drunk after making a fool of himself with Sara. It took a lot… and he'd had a lot that night!

Cal snorted, but smirked at him. "Do I get to keep that piece of information as potential blackmail?"

Maes shook his head. "After tomorrow, half the Amestris military will probably know about it." And if it cleared his record, Maes didn't care!

* * *

Riza wasn't sure how relieved to be by the revelation Maes brought home that evening. Certainly it was good that Vanessa's child was not his, and after this whole mess the family could just forget about her, but it was a tenuous shot at best to prove he hadn't slept with the woman. Even assuming she was telling the truth now, the court may not believe her.

Roy seemed even less convinced, but he kept quiet – perhaps too quiet – through dinner at Maes and Elena's house; a dinner Maes had frantically called as soon as he got home. The baby wasn't his, Vanessa was going to testify tomorrow that she had lied, and hopefully they could prove that Maes was innocent of the given charges.

The person who needed to know though, seemed the most willing to forgive. Elena had accepted it almost as soon as the words left Maes' mouth; nodding rather vehemently – and with some amusement – when Maes pointed out the truth that clinched it all.

Riza had never particularly wanted to know that much about her son's sexual performance.

When they got home afterwards, Roy vanished into his office without a word. Riza let him alone for a while. She let the dogs out, put the tea kettle on the stove, and went upstairs to take a bath. After the ups and downs of the last several days, she needed a way to relax. The hot, steamy water – scented lightly with lilac – helped. Afterwards, she got into her nightgown and robe and went downstairs for that cup of tea.

As best she could tell, Roy had not come out of his study. Riza's best clue was the fact that the dogs were still outside, scratching to come in. Once she let them in and fed them, she knocked on the study door. "Roy?"

For several seconds there was no answer. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Riza replied. She didn't open the door. She had learned over the years that it was safer to wait until invited if Roy didn't have the door open. Ruining an alchemy experiment never yielded pleasant results with Roy's temper.

"Just _ducky_," Roy replied snidely. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Riza had an unpleasant thought, but one that wouldn't go away. "Can I come in?"

"If you want," Roy sighed, "but only if you promise to behave."

Sarcasm of the highest degree. Riza opened the door and went in.

Roy sat in his chair, leaning against the desk with one elbow. Next to his elbow sat a half-empty glass and an open bottle of whiskey. He gave her a short look that dared Riza to say anything.

Not that that stopped her. Riza sighed, feeling disappointed, angry, and most of all sad. "Things aren't that bad," she pointed out.

"Aren't they?" Roy snorted softly. "You really think the men on that panel are going to take the word of a girl who has obviously lied for anything?"

"You don't believe Maes is innocent?" Riza frowned, surprised.

Roy shook his head. "I don't believe they will be able to trust that one of her versions of the story is the truth over the other. Such a tenuous thing to base it on… that my son couldn't have had sex with her if he wanted to that night." He picked up the glass and drank. "One way or the other, I didn't think Maes did it, but there's nothing concrete. Hughes would have laughed at what Maes called evidence this evening."

"You always were a pessimist." Riza shook her head. "There's always a chance. What matters is that Elena knows he didn't do it, and Maes can feel that he can trust himself."

"That's good," Roy smirked humorlessly. "Because after tomorrow there may no longer be any Mustangs in the Amestrian army." Obviously he did not think they would let Maes keep his position and his license even if he was proven innocent of the charges. It was possible that if all they had was a dubious case Maes could be ousted for the sake of politics and cleaning up a mess in the military. It had been done before, and the fact that he was Maes _Mustang_ would not help him this time. In fact, it might be to his detriment. Riza understood this as well as her husband did.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Riza asked softly. No more worrying about losing family members in war or on dangerous mission; a break from fretting about the state of the country.

Roy, unsurprisingly, saw it differently. "To have it end like this is almost the worst I can imagine." He looked at the board on the wall that hung above his desk, plastered with pictures of old friends and new, years of family condensed into a few images. "That it had to happen to Maes… it should have been me."

"What?" Riza couldn't have heard that right. "Be serious, Roy."

"I am," he poured more whiskey over the ice in his glass. "I defied the legal government, essentially led a coup, murdered my commanding officer… and in the end what punishment did I get? Self-imposed exile, granted my commission back as soon as I showed up the Assembly was so frickin' happy to have me back. Then they made me head of the military." He tipped the glass back and drained it. From looking, Riza guessed it was only his second.

"It does seem unfair," Riza agreed, sipping her steaming tea.

"If nothing else," Roy sighed, "I'm tougher than he is. I know Elena believes in him, and I'm glad. I just wish I was as confident that they'll make it through this in one piece. In the long run I mean."

"We've made it through as much," Riza pointed out softly.

"Exactly," Roy smirked. "But I feel like somehow I missed imparting something to my son – and I have no idea what – that would have helped him not make the mistakes he has. This situation should never have happened in the first place. It's ridiculous!" His voice rose louder.

"Calm down," Riza reached out to place a hand on Roy's shoulder, but he jerked back slightly, just out of reach. "Roy, please." She was going to keep her calm. Tonight of all nights the last thing she wanted was to fight with Roy. "Maes is who he is. You know what he gets from you? The strength to keep going even when he feels like giving up; even when he's dragged down depressed and drunk…. Which he also gets from you."

Roy followed her gaze to the bottle then back with his eye, and smirked. "Want some? It's the good stuff."

"You are incorrigible," Riza sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't even want to know where you've been hiding that thing."

"You want to offer me something more distracting?" He asked with a familiar gleam in his eye.

"Will you stop?" Riza asked.

"Tell you what," Roy offered with a grandiosely wide sweep of his arm, feigning gallantry. "Have a drink with me and I'll whisk you upstairs and we can distract each other for the rest of the night."

He was serious. Well, anything was better than Roy drinking himself senseless. It had been a long time since that happened; and Riza didn't want to see it again in her lifetime. "Oh all right," she smiled slightly, holding out her teacup. "But only a splash or I'll kick your ass instead."

Roy picked up the bottle and poured just a small sip's worth, if that, into her cup. "As you wish, my lady."

**August 10****th****, 1957**

Maes wasn't entirely sure he was still breathing when Vanessa finished speaking in front of the panel of officers serving in the martial court. She had confessed, just as she promised, and brought her one day old son – both of them just out of the hospital – to prove that the boy was not Maes', and then admitted to having lied, and given them the details of what she now claimed had really happened that night and the months before it too. She admitted the failed attempt at seducing Maes, insisted all he talked about was Elena and the baby before he passed out on her bed, and her attempts to get anything more out of him had been useless. Returning the watch she had done only when she had the courage to go over, and how she had taken advantage of the realization that Maes did not remember that night – something she had not known before. She admitted to taking advantage of that situation and having avoided going to the hospital, been in denial over being pregnant for some time until it was too obvious even to her that she was. Hence the confusion over the investigative officers not finding any record that might confirm conception.

"Do you wish to add anything, Lieutenant Colonel?" Peters from Investigations asked, turning to Maes, who stood at attention, waiting.

Maes swallowed. _Last chance, Mustang; don't blow it. _"I wish I could say I remembered either version of the story, especially this one, Sir," he admitted. "All I can say is that what Miss Yates said about my umm… impairment when overly intoxicated is true. I would submit to medical testing as evidence if that is the wish of this court." Not that he expected them to want to actually get him that drunk just to see if it was true. Testing it would be rather embarrassing. "I was in that bar because I was dealing with the loss of our unborn. When I woke up I had no memory of anything, but was partially dressed, including my shorts." A point he made one last time, knowing that it meant little, but in light of Vanessa's statements might be helpful. "I was hung over and confused; I panicked and left; all in all several lousy decisions made in a short amount of time. Nevertheless, I've been drunk before, I've done stupid things before. I don't think anyone here has forgotten that fact given how much it's been dredged up recently. But in all of that, I've never cheated on anyone. I've been faithful to my wife. I love her, and I don't honestly believe that I would have slept with any other woman – _especially_ not that one – no matter how out of it I was."

Vanessa looked mildly stung by that realization, but then accepting. What else could she have really expected?

There were several long minutes of deliberation in another room during which Maes continued to stand, unashamed that he was sweating profusely, and aware of the other military personnel in the room watching him. Time dragged on though Maes could not see a clock. Still he guessed over half an hour had passed. He was almost relieved when the panel returned. Whatever happened now… it would all be over in a few minutes.

General Morroh – the ancient man assigned to the head of this court-martial – stood and looked sharply as Maes. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, it has been determined that this military court finds no evidence conclusive either way on this matter. However, in consulting with various other witnesses, including psychological experts just now, it is our judgment that Miss Yates did indeed lie about your supposed recent involvement, and both of your reasoning's and reactions based on this later story match both of your psychological profiles."

They did? Maes understood now what had taken so long. He suspected they had probably called in Doc Irons. He didn't respond. He had not been given leave to speak.

"Furthermore, your exemplary record for the past several years cannot be entirely ignored. That, along with other evidence leads us to determine that you are not guilty of the charges made here in regards to infidelity."

_Thank goodness. _Whatever they had uncovered that had not been shared with him – he was not privy to most of the records of testimonials or other information they had gathered – was apparently enough.

They weren't finished with him yet though. "However, it is also our decision that your commanding officer will be responsible for issuing you a suitable punishment for your lack of sense and the un-officer-like conduct which caused this situation in the first place."

Kane. That wouldn't be Sara; they'd send him up to the Brigadier General for this one. But, for once, Maes was good with that. "Yes, Sir."

Within a few minutes the court was dismissed, and everyone who had assembled filed out of the room.

Sara was waiting in the hallway with his mother, father, and Elena. "You're a free man," Sara smiled.

"Barely," Maes chuckled weakly as he hugged his mother, and then Elena tightly. His father did not look like he was in a public hugging mood.

"Thank goodness it's over," Elena squeezed him back.

"I wonder what other evidence they could have had," Maes commented as he leaned against the wall in the hallway as most of the adrenaline that had kept him going fled all at once.

"Several first hand reports from Vanessa's neighbors and a record of noise complaints in that building for the past couple of years regarding how thin the walls are," Calvin Fisher walked up, smirking broadly.

"And just where did they get those?" Maes asked him suspiciously.

Sara chuckled. "Not everyone was convinced of your guilt," she commented. "So the alchemists did a little digging of their own. It was Whitewater who had that idea."

Maes was floored…to put it mildly. "When did you get that?"

"Last night," Cal shrugged. "I went over there after I left the hospital on a hunch. Apparently there have been noise complaints on almost every apartment in that building for the thin walls and the ability to hear everything that's going on. No reports that night, and several of her neighbors – the same ones who said they saw you leave – well what no one asked them was if they _heard_ you guys do anything. Not a peep all night. Dragged in late, the couple who saw you agreed you were too drunk to stand without help, and were gone around the time people were heading out for breakfast. There wasn't time to talk to you before the trial, sorry," he shrugged, looking not the least bit sorry.

Maes wasn't sure whether to hug the man or punch him. "Thanks, Whitewater. What do I owe you for this?"

"Oh it's a freebie," Cal replied coolly, his expression hardening just briefly. "I just don't like to see anyone get screwed over by a bitch."

Maes had the feeling that was the only explanation he was going to get. For now though, he'd take it!

* * *

**Author's note: **Finis! Expect a little less angst in the next story. A little.... *grins*


End file.
